Uryu X Ichigo's Rocky Realtionship Part1
by Ryuuzakiriver
Summary: Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki have been friends almost since the day the met, but behind closed doors they were a lot more than that. Yaoi. part 1 of 4. contains gay relationships.


My First BLEACH Fan Fiction

Ichigo + Uryu

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida have known each other since they were both 15, and have been through a lot together. They went to high school together, and then went to the soul society together. Now they're back and their friends would say that they're lives have been normal. However a lot can happen behind closed doors…

"Ichi that's too hard I've told you that many times before"!!!!

"Well Sorry but this is how _I _like it".

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida have known each other since they were 15 and have been in a relationship almost since the day they met, when they first met in school they acted like they hated each other but deep down both of them had a longing for the other. So one day Uryu approached Ichigo after school and asked him if he would show him around town. Ichigo had no objection to this and so they began, about half way through the tour Uryu said he had to go to the bathroom. And since they were across from Ichigo's house he said Uryu could go there. After about 20 minuets Ichigo knocked on the door and asked if Uryu was all right "I'm fine" replied Uryu "but could you come in here for a second any way"?

Puzzled by this Ichigo went in and the first thing he saw made his pants suddenly bulge, Uryu was standing there naked in the shower.

"W-what the hell are you doing"?! Yelled Ichigo "I'm sorry" Uryu said sexily "it's just I was thinking about you and I felt dirty"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head and replied "well I've been thinking about you too, should I Join you"? At this Uryu's face lit up, he blushed and then shook his head yes.

This is the story as to how their love started and now that that's out of the way onto the F.F.!!!!

One night late in November the two love birds were at Ichigo's house watching a movie, Ichigo was sitting on a couch, playing with a strand of Uryu's hair, and Uryu was laying on it with his head in his lovers lap.

"Ichi" Uryu suddenly said

"Yes"?

"I'm Hungry"

"So go make something".

"Nooo" whined Uryu as he sat up, "I wanna go somewhere, you don't take me out to diner any more why is that"?

Ichigo Looked over at his boyfriend and said "because I know I don't have to take you to diner to get laid anymore"

Uryu crossed his arms and said "that's not funny"

"I know I'm sorry" Ichigo apologized

"Its okay" said Uryu "I wasn't hungry anyway I just wanted some attention"

"you ass" Ichigo said and then smiled, the two smiled and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then kissed Passionately. The two then began to undress each other, never once breaking their kiss.

Once the two were bare Ichigo picked Uryu up and carried him like a bride to the bedroom and laid him down, the moon light coming through the window covered Uryu like a blanket. Ichigo then straddled his partner, looked him in the eyes and said "my god you look beautiful in the moonlight" Uryu Blushed and then replied "you look beautiful on top of me" the two laughed and their adventure began.

(Uryu being the more feminine one liked to receive and Ichigo being the big tough guy liked to give.)

Ichigo started things off by kissing Uryu on the neck and slowly making his way lower and lower until finally he met his destination he grabbed Uryu's piece and yanked on I for a while until Uryu couldn't take it any more and yelled "are you gonna suck me or not"!?!? "Impatient" Ichigo mumbled and then started licking at the base and working his way up to the head. When he got to the head he put it in his mouth and then began to put the rest of it in. He then sucked at it for a while, after a few minuets Uryu started to buck his hips which Ichigo knew meant "I'm gonna cum" so Ichigo took it out of his mouth and let Uryu's hot semen go all over his face. When Uryu was done exploding Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked some of the jizz off of his upper lip "yummy" Uryu was still bucking, and his face was cringing which meant he still wasn't satisfied so Ichigo told him to get on all fours and then proceeded to slowly enter Uryu's rear. Uryu screamed out in pain and pleasure as Ichigo pumped his manhood in and out of Uryu. "Ichi that's too hard" Uryu whined as his face winced "sorry but this is how I like it". Ichigo then felt his stomach get really hot and so he pulled out of Uryu spun him around and then came all over Uryu's face. Ichigo then tried to go in for a kiss but Uryu turned away "what's the matter baby"? Ichigo asked Uryu "yeah like you care" his partner spat back

"I do care; now please tell me what's wrong"

"It's just…." Uryu began to cry "every single time I tell you that's too hard you just keep going"

"Ury….I"

"No" Yelled Uryu now fully crying "you need to learn that I have feelings too and that I'm not just your sexual toy alright"? Ichigo just sat on the bed dumbstruck. Uryu then walked over to his closet and got dressed. "Where are you going" demanded Ichigo "I'm going to talk to Renji or Orihime or someone who knows that I have feelings and will respect me"! At this Uryu slammed the door and left Ichigo alone…on a bed….in a room….realizing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

THE END? 


End file.
